Avalon Collection: Tales of Shiara and Larai
by Amberz-Eyez
Summary: A refined elven girl living in Aquatania named Larai, lives under her parents strict rules, until she discovers magic. Her parents belong to the Purists, a magic hating community forcing her to hide her true identity. She struggles to cope, when she meets a creature named Shiara and a bond is forged. As Larai sets out to discover her destiny will her parents discover her secret?
1. Chapter 1

Far away . . .

"_Bleep bleep bleep!" _The incessant sound of my alarm clock woke me. I groaned and covered my head with my soft feather pillow, trying to block out the world streaming through my 'window'. My 'window' is really a crudely cut square in the side of my 'wall'. My 'wall' is really a shaggy moss covered trunk. Yes yes, you may have guessed but I live in a tree. _"Bleep bleep bleep!" _my clock says reminding me that it's still there. _As if I hadn't forgotten with it going off every 5 seconds! _I thought wryly. With a sigh, I heave myself up off my comfortable, warm bed and stretch. I touch my toes, lean side to side, all the while peering out at the sprawling town below me. Cobblestone streets line closely spaced cottages, stands run by elves and dwarves are bustling with eager customers, and to my right is the great shining sea. Today, the ocean is a turquoise blue, its waves lapping gently against the pristine white sand. If I squint, I can see small figures running up and down the shore. I breathe deeply and close my eyes. The warm gentle scent of salty brine hits my nostrils as I float way. I imagine the hot sun warming my back, the cool waves lapping at my toes, and lying on the soft white sand . . . Suddenly there is a blinding flash of light. I open my eyes. My room looks back at me, as normal as ever. _Strange, _I think, _I could have sworn . . ._ I shriek. "Larai, are you alright?" calls my father. "Yes, I just . . . I . . ." I fumbled for words. "I just noticed that my _favorite _dress is crumpled! Can Mother iron it?" I say through gritted teeth. "Yes, I'll tell her to come up now. Can't have our darling not looking her best!" my father says cheerily. "No!" I say too quickly. "I'm . . . er . . . busy!" "Well, alright then. Tell me when you need her." Silence. I breathe a sigh of relief. I peer down at my feet. Sure enough, water is seeping up from an invisible source beneath my floor. Sand is heaped in the farthest corner of my room. I wriggle my toes, enjoying the sensation for a moment. You see, I am gifted with magic. Not surprising as I live in the magical world of Aldenmor. But lately, those with magic have been . . . oppressed by those who are non gifted. This group of people is named the Purists. They want to 'purify' Aldenmor magic users. In other words, the Purists are a bunch of P.O.'d people who want to end magic forever. And luckily for me, this includes my parents.

It began last year on Midsummer's Night. In Aquatania, we view this as a festival night. Those younger than 13 are ordered to stay indoors because of some dangerous festivities. All magic users coin together and perform a show. Afterwards, there are fireworks and parades and games. Then the streets become barren wastelands. Everyone locks there doors and closes there windows. For on Midsummer's, the barrier between the Otherworld and Aldenmor is weak and the strongest demons and shadow creatures escape. And at midnight they wreak havoc. Apparently last Midsummer's, a group of novice Purists stayed out. No one knew. When the shadow creatures were freed, they parleyed with them and reached an agreement. An unlucky magic user had become trapped outside. They hunted him down and ripped him to shreds. Some say you can still hear his moans and shrieks. And my parents are members of this organization. Of course, both think it terrible he was killed but both are very centered against magic. If they ever found out there perfect daughter had magic . . . It would all be over for me. They would disown me, wipe away my identity. That's why I comply to there wishes. I wear itchy, uncomfortable clothes they deem 'respectable'. I learn etiquette. I ignore those below me. And I stay inside and away from 'dangerous' magic. Remembering the water, I frantically looked for a towel. The only thing I saw was a heap of silk, chiffon, and jewels. I grabbed the dress and used it to mop up the majority of the water. But quickly as it vanished it returned. Glancing around, I made sure no one was near. I walked with purposeful steps to my wall. I placed my hand on the soft green moss and swept my hand across it. I felt a bump as the moss smoothly crept away from a tiny hole. Nestled within the many layers of rock and vegetation sat a gleaming pure silver stone. I picked it up and felt the hair on the nape of my neck raise. It felt warm, like an egg. I turned away and walked toward the water. Closing my eyes, I felt a tingling sensation stretch over my body. The stone quivers, pulsing gentle silver light. I imagine the water receding, the sand vanishing. I curl my hand and direct all the energy at the mess. The sound of thunder and rain fills my ears as the water vanishes. The sand though, flies out the window and deposits onto an unlucky vender. When the noise clears, I shake my head, and close the window blocking out the angry shouts of the dwarf.

I walk down the winding stairs, fingering the smooth polished banister. Our whole house is quite neat an orderly. All the rooms are carved out of the enormous trunk of our Sea Oak tree. Our house has two stories. Downstairs consists of an atrium, a garden, a dining room, a living room, and my fathers' and mothers' work rooms. Upstairs holds our bed rooms, two bathrooms, an attic, and an old playroom. I walk through the atrium, the ceiling open to the sky and take in the warm sunlight. Then I look down at my reflection in the pond. My golden brown hair is a knotted mess, my night rumpled and creased. I look at my grimacing features. In the looks department, I do just fine. I have a slender figure, as my mother says, but I think I am just skinny. I have waist length hair, sea green eyes, and a small sloping nose and a button mouth. I have slightly tapered ears. You see, I'm not really an elf, but a sort of mix. It's a long story.

This is my mothers description. Honestly, I only care about appearances if I have to. Otherwise, I would be content to run around barefoot all day on the beach playing with the birds and seals. I clear my mind and race back up the stairs. In front of my mirror, I pull a seashell comb through my knotted hair, making it smooth and shiny. I undress and scrub myself quickly, then douse in a mild vanilla perfume. I open my closet with a loud screech and stare at the endless racks of clothes. I pick out a turquoise and sea green dress that is ruffled and made of soft silk and cotton. It falls just to my knees. The dress I chose is just about the only one that is not uncomfortable. I clasp a small blue necklace around my neck, then remember my stone. I shrug and slip it into my satin shoes which pinch my toes. Because my family is going into town today, I open a little wooden box and pin a golden crest over my heart. The Sheawd family symbol. I hear my mother calling me. "I'll be down soon mother!" I yell. "Larai, it is not respectable for a young lady to yell at her mother" she said sternly. Rolling my I eyes, I called softer this time, "I apologize mother" I can almost see her nodding and tutting in approval.

As we make our way down the bustling streets, my mother holds her head high. She nods to acknowledge Mr. Dwere and his wife, Fryta Dwere. I see an interesting stall, and I tug my mother's sleeve. "Can I go over there?" I say nodding toward the stall. It's a trick. My mother is 'enthralled' when I'm interested in jewelry, perfume and the rest of that junk. She tilts her head. "Please?" I say looking at her with my most pleading eyes. "Well . . . alright. Be back in 15 minutes young lady." "Thanks!" I yell forgetting my manners and pull my skirts up and run. 15 minutes is more than enough as I run to the nearest bathroom alcove.

I slip out of my dress. Beneath the blue material I wear a pair of soft fawn brown pants. I also wear an itchy white shirt, but to blend in and have 15 minutes of freedom, it's worth it. My shoes I take off last. Most people go barefoot. As I yank off my right shoe, I hear a strange sound. I look up in time to see my silver stone skitter across the cobblestone. I dash out into the street, almost getting flattened by a carriage pulled by beautiful kelpie horses. I close my eyes, waiting to feel pain and the crunch of bones. Nut nothing. The carriage has swerved to my right, upsetting a stall. I seize my chance and run to the other side of the street. I frantically fall to my knees and scrabble for the stone. Nothing. I hear a chitter and look up. A small sea monkey looks down at me. Sea monkeys are like a mix between an earth squirrel, mouse, dog, and a silvery fish. This one was very adorable. And it was holding my stone. My stone. _My stone!_ I lunged at the little critter, which agilely jumped away. Then it froze. Its form was changing, morphing. Its body seemed to become melted glass, a puddle of water, then quicksilver. I dared not blink. The puddle of quicksilver began to bubble, reforming into legs, then a tail. Then it turned into a silver cat. I cautiously tapped its side as it became alive once more. I shrieked and the cat meowed and hissed. It dropped my stone, which skittered away. This time I caught it. I turned to get the cat, but all I caught was a fleeting glimpse of its ruddy brown tail as it slid away. I shivered. From that one moment of contact, I learned one thing. The cat's name was Shiara.


	2. Chapter 2

Late that night, after returning home with my mother, I sat on my bed thinking. _What was that cat thing?_ _How do I know its name? Where does it come from? _To me, one thing was certain. I had to find that cat, and I would do it tonight.

As I sink down into my soft bed, I hear the gentle creaks of the steps as my mother enters my room. As usual, she looks beautiful, elegant, and imposing. My mother was wearing an ankle length emerald gown that seemed to move hypnotically. The neckline of the dress cut modestly low, low enough to be pretty but not edgy. A thick chain of gold encrusted with diamonds hung from her slender neck. The differences and similarities between my mother and I are obvious. We both are slender and fair but have opposite personalities. The thing that really sets us apart is the way we carry ourselves. Also, my mother's ears are more tapered toward the end. It's easy to see she is of elven descent.

I stiffen and pretend to be asleep. "Larai? Are you awake dear?" she whispers quietly. I give a little groan and pretend to sit up slowly as if ridding myself of fatigue. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to wake you." my mother chuckled and she gently pushed my head back down. I sighed. "Goodnight . . ." she said as she pulled the covers up over my neck. I waited till her footsteps ceased. I lay there for an hour until the house fell silent. The room was pitch black and still. Silently, I slip from bed and open my window.

I am greeted by a cool sea breeze. I let my hair unfurl and it becomes a flag behind me. I shiver. This is the first time I will ever be out of the house without being accompanied.

I grit my teeth. The drop is not far, but far enough. Instinctively, I want to close the window and go back to bed. But I can't. I grasp my silver stone. It reacts with a warm pulse of light, reassuring me. I can almost hear it saying, _Go Larai! You can do it . . . You are not coward enough to back down now! _I peer into the darkness. I am teetering precariously on my window ledge. I take a deep breath . . . and – jump. The fall is short and quick. Wind whips by my ears, biting my face. I brace myself for impact. I fall in an awkward heap on top of a sack of grain. I spit out straw and dust form my mouth. I peer over the edge of the bags, making sure no one is there.

Behind me, the house looks dark and imposing. No lights are on. I leap up and swiftly run. My feet make a terrible racket on the cobblestone pathing, so I remove my shoes. I begin to laugh. I laugh at the freedom, feeling the wind in my hair. I laugh at the freedom of wearing pants and running loose. Things are changing. And soon, my parents must realize this.

In Ravenswood . . .

"Kara! I swear when I get my hands on you . . .!" screeched a black haired teen. The stone on her wrist flashed a dangerous amber and silver. Laughing, an arc of blond whizzed by holding in her hands a letter. Barreling down the stairs, Adriane Charday leaped after her friend Kara Davies. Sliding down the banister in hot pursuit, Adriane's followed by a magnificent black and white wolf. A mistwolf. Dreamer. An unsuspecting Emily Fletcher just happenrd to be at the bottom of the stairs when . . . "Ouch!" "Eeee!" "Kara!" Landing in a heap, the three mages ungracefully recovered. Adriane rose unsteadily to her feet, followed by Kara. Emily sat stunned on the floor.

"See Kara, this is what happens when you . . . when you . . . When you're here!" Adriane finished lamely, waving her hand vaguely.

Kara rolled her eyes and dusted of her skinny jeans and creamy lace blouse. In contrast, Adriane wore dark shorts and a chocolate brown t-shirt embroidered 'Smash Fish' Smiling coily and tilting her head, Kara replied, "I'm sorry you're so uncoordinated. Hmmm let's not forget what started this little argument!" With that, Kara pulled out the letter from behind her back. She waved it teasingly in front of Adriane.

Taking a menacing pose and stone ablaze, accentuating every syllable, Adriane said, "You-wouldn't-dare." Smirking, Kara said, "Try me." And with that, ripped open the letter. Out fell a crumpled piece of parchment. Kara picked it up and read out loud, "Adriane, I hope you're faring well on Earth, or at least better than me! I've been traveling Aldenmor with Drake and have seen an alarming amount of dark magic. Sorry this letter is so short but I don't have much time. Drake says to tell you he loves you! Your friend and admirer, Zachar-"

And with that, Adriane lunged.

I skitter along the streets, hiding in the shadows. Aquatania is so different at night. During the day, its filled with rushing crowds, jolly venders, and smells of hay, sweets, and the sea. At night, everything is so eerie. _ Pull yourself together Larai! _I tell myself fiercely. I slacken my pace and begin my decent down Maplier Street. All of Aquatania is slanted in a gentle decline that finally levels out when it reaches the sea. This means if you lay a knook-noot (*Book 10) that it will roll downwards.

My favorite part of Aquatania is the canals. Because the city is slanted, it means that water runs easily downwards. In the center of the heart of the city, lies the main canal. It branches off into all the other canals. No one really knows what the source of water for the canals is. Some say it's a magical underwater spring. Others claim it to be a sea cave. And even still, others believe its an ancient sea serpent breathing, the water a result of bubbles coming to the top. Can you believe the nerve of some people?

Of course, since we are far from the heart of the city, there are not many canals by us. The only one I know about is about fifteen blocks away from our house . . . I was too absorbed in thought that I didn't notice my stone beginning to glow. At first it shone a light silver, then deepening and brightening into a dazzling white beam. I stared mouth agape as my stone heated up and began to shake. I remember hearing a faint _pop!_ – before I found myself sitting in a gondola.

Adriane and Kara sat face to face, slouching with moody faces in the library. Emily glanced nervously between her friends. Her healing jewel was pulsing with blue green light. Ozzie, who was back from the glade, folded his arms. "So, what's going on?" he questioned narrowing his eyes. Adriane glared at him. "Ask the Blazing Blond, because she's oh so great enough to be looking through other people's personal mail!" Adriane said sarcastically, with a smirk set on her face. Kara glowered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Thanks, I am pretty great and you know what Adriane? You started this, okay? So don't give me any of that, 'Kara's this, Kara's that' attitude because as your 'friend' I don't have to take it!" Kara retorted. Adriane's jewel shone like an evil light. Her eyes had taken on a harsh glint. She gave Kara a look reserved for slaying shadow creatures and serial killers. Slowly, Adriane rose. Dreamer materialized beside her, fur bristling. Kara concentrated and her jewel shone pink and brilliant white. In a flash, Lyra was at her side, along with the D-flies. Fred and Barney squeaked and his behind Kara's hair, but Fiona, Blaze, and Goldie landed defiantly on Kara's shoulder.

"Oh, it's on!" Adriane said whipping a ring of golden and silver light. Adriane fired and in one instant, the room erupted in pandemonium. Ozzie flung himself in between the mages, but dashed away just as quick. Emily muttered words and tried to summon a fear spell to get the other mages to stop fighting. Adriane ran straight toward Kara who nimbly stepped away and pushed Adriane. With an extra boost from the unicorn jewel, Adriane went flying across the room crashing into a table. Unfazed, Adriane leaped gracefully to her feet. Books and globes went spinning around the room as Blazing Star and Warrior magic clashed.

Kara and Adriane screamed in rage at each other as they fought to get the upper hand. Adriane fired a ring of silver that hit Kara full on and she was slammed backwards. Lyra and Dreamer stood yowling at each other refusing to attack one another but angry none the less. The D-flies swooped around the room trying to avoid flying books. Kara heaved herself up, clutching at her side. She gritted her teeth. "You crumpled my outfit! I ironed it just this morning!" she said outraged. Light flared dangerously from her jewel. Perfectly timed, Kara through a tight ring of fire at Adriane. At the last moment, gnarled roots and vines exploded from beneath the library floor, shattering wood and spraying dirt everywhere.

The fire dissipated as it hit the roots. Silence filled the library. Both mages, Kara and Adriane stood facing each other. Both were breathing heavily. "Y-you fight pretty okay Barbie." Adriane said half smiling half grimacing as she clutched her chest, "Not, so- so- so bad yourself." Kara stuttered gasping for air. Lyra and Dreamer flopped down onto the rug, occasionally growling or hissing and spitting. Kara swooned and collapsed onto the soft rug. Adriane did likewise. "Look, I-I'm sorry okay?" Kara said tiredly.

Adriane was silent. "Aren't you going to say something?" Kara said annoyed. But much to Ozzie and Emily's shock, Adriane was fast asleep.


End file.
